The Recipe For Happiness
by Shara1
Summary: Chihaya discovers the secret ingreadient that makes all of Kagetsuya's food so delicious (Warning Shonen Ai Content)


Shaking the rain from his light blue umbrella, a short young man with glossy black hair and wide set amethyst eyes in his elfin face walked down a hallway of his apartment building

I do not own Kagetsuya or Chihaya. This story was written for entertainment only. No profit was made in the writing of this story. 

The Recipe for Happiness

Shaking the rain from his light blue umbrella, a short young man with glossy black hair and wide set amethyst eyes in his elfin face walked down the hallway of his apartment building. The subtle floral wallpaper and bright lights of the corridor were cheerful after the rainy grayness outside. The library was always a fun place to visit, but it was nice to be back in his warm dry home. When he reached the right door, he opened it and stepped inside. "I'm home, Kagetsuya!"

Delicious aromas surrounded the young man as he opened the umbrella setting it on the doormat to dry. Kicking off his shoes, he took a deep breath inhaling the heavenly scent_. '_Smelling Kagetsuya's cooking is just as much of a pleasure as eating it,' he decided as he started to remove his dark navy raincoat. He was not surprised when his partner's noble countenance peeked out of the doorway to the kitchen. A pair of sapphires appraised him from under a crown of silken sunlight. 

Satisfied that his absentminded lifemate had remembered to take the umbrella out with him this morning, Kagetsuya smiled warmly whipping his hands on his apron. He watched Chihaya hang up his coat and was spellbound by the graceful movements of the younger man's slim form. He liked the mint green shirt that the brunette was wearing. The low neckline showed off the delicate lines of Chihaya's throat. It was a sight that made Kagetsuya want to pull the smaller man into his arms and dribble kisses down that delectable contour. Instead he exerted his self-control, only allowing himself one kiss as his lover slid up to him wrapping elegantly tapered arms around his waist. Pulling away from the soft full lips, he admired the flushed face and shining eyes of his dark angel. "Welcome home Chihaya, did you have fun on your outing?" 

The dark head nodded enthusiastically as the elfin face lit up with pleasure. "Yes, I did. I went to the library. I found some really interesting earthian books. But they were in the special reference section so I couldn't check them out. They can only be read during library hours, because they are too valuable to lend out. I found them very enlightening. It's fascinating to read about some of the things Eden never found out about." 

"That sound's like something I might enjoy seeing. Next time I think I'll go with you." Giving Chihaya a final squeeze Kagetsuya let go of his lover. "But for now I have to get back to the kitchen or the stir fry will be very well done. Would you do me a small favor?" 

"Of course, what do you need?" Chihaya asked brightly bouncing in place with happiness at the thought of Kagetsuya accompanying him to the library. 

Blue eyes soft with affection, glimmered with amusement as Kagetsuya drank in the joy radiating from Chihaya as if it were a tonic for the soul. Perhaps it was the blond mused to himself. "I was working on my cook book while the vegetables were steaming, but I haven't managed to get back to the computer since. Could you please save my place and then shut the computer down?" 

"Hai," Chihaya replied before bounding happily down the hallway to the computer room. Without bothering to turn the light on he walked across the computer room to glance down at the glowing screen. "What kind of recipe is he working on now," Chihaya wondered as he backed the page up a bit and began to read. 

"Remember, how you feel about what you are making is as important in cooking, as having the finest ingredients and the technique used in preparing the food. The humblest of meals made with love will always outshine the finest dishes if they are made without feeling."

"Chihaya, dinner is ready." Kagetsuya's voice floated in from down the hall.

"I'll be right there," Chihaya pushed the pointer up to the save button and clicked it. Once the page had been saved he clicked the program closed and turned the computer off. Slipping out of the chair he skipped back to the kitchen. Collecting the plates and silverware he set them on the table as Kagetsuya brought the food over. 

'His meals are masterworks of art. He must put a lot of love in his creations if that is what makes them so good.' Chihaya smiled up at the contented look that illuminated Kagetsuya's face as the taller man dished the food out. 

Inhaling deeply, his violet eyes going wide in shock Chihaya reviewed what he had just thought, but the thought didn't change. 'That is what makes his food so good.' The brunette blinked his eyes closed as a shimmering tear traced a wet path down his cheek. He looked up into the concerned sapphire eyes of his lifemate as Kagetsuya gently traced the path of the tear. Looking perplexed Kagetsuya caught Chihaya as the smaller man threw himself into his arms. 

Clinging to his lover Chihaya sobbed into Kagetsuya's chest. "I'm sorry, Kagetsuya. I should have known. I should have seen. I pestered you so much for you to share your feelings with me when I know it's hard for you to share those kinds of feelings. I didn't understand that you were telling me how much you care about me. And the whole time I was pushing you away without realizing it."

"Shhhh, it's all right," Kagetsuya whispered soothingly, alarmed at Chihaya's sudden outburst. He wasn't following what his lover was saying, but he didn't like seeing that pained expression in those eyes he loved so much.

"No, It's not all right." Chihaya insisted pushing back far enough to look into his lover's face. "Have I told you recently how much I appreciate your cooking? There is a lot of food in this world that I like. But it is always better when you make it for me."

Understanding dawned like sunlight breaking over the horizon on the blonde's regal features. Love overflowed his heart as he looked into those tortured amethysts. It had always been much easier to show Chihaya how he felt than talk about his emotions. 'Because I am so uncomfortable expressing my feelings, Chihaya has never heard the words he longs for most.' 

Cupping Chihaya's chin tenderly in both hands Kagetsuya bent down to brush his lips against the delicate curves of his lover's mouth. Pulling back he looked into the deep pools of Chihaya's eyes. " I am grateful that you understand why I do what I do. I will always do my best to take care of you." Kagetsuya stroked a lock of Chihaya's lustrous ebony hair as he searched for the right words to say what he felt," It is hard for me to vocalize my emotions. But if that is what you need, Chihaya, then that is what I will give you." Kagetsuya dropped to one knee so he was closer to Chihaya's eye level," If I love you enough to break the sacred law against homosexuality, this should be easy." He laughed shakily 

Chihaya clutched at Kagetsuya hands. "You don't have to Kagetsuya, I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Who said I didn't want to? Just because I find it difficult to speak of my feelings, it doesn't necessarily follow that I don't want to tell you how I feel." Pressing his forehead gently against Chihaya's, Kagetsuya stared into his lover's twin amethysts. "Chihaya, my mate. I love you."

Those simple words flooded Chihaya's heart. He gazed into Kagetsuya's honest blue eyes unable to do anything else as something hurt and bleeding inside his heart healed itself. 'I know he loves me, that knowledge was reinforced when I figured out that he puts his heart into his cooking. But he said it.' Chihaya thought to himself as tears of joy filled his eyes. "You said it," He murmured in wonder," You finally said it." 

Happiness filled Chihaya's heart and a soul. Unable to contain the bliss he was feeling, Chihaya felt himself loose control. He didn't know when Kagetsuya had moved, but when the tears had subsided the blond was cradling him against his chest. Gentle amusement filled the sapphires Chihaya looked up into. 

"Do you feel better now?" Kagetsuya asked solemnly.

Chihaya nodded wiping a tear from his face," Better than ever."

"I'm glad. From now on I will try to be better about telling you how I am feeling."

"And I will try to be better about properly appreciating all the wonderful meals you make for me." Chihaya smiled adoringly up at his lover.

"I am happy to hear that, because I tried a new recipe today mixing together some of your favorite foods. I'd really like to know how it turned out." Kagetsuya released his lover with a final caress against Chihaya's cheek. 

"I am sure it's wonderful. It has to be, because you made it." Beaming Chihaya took a fork full of the stir-fry nibbling it experimentally. His lavender eyes widened in pleasure. "MMM, Oh Kagetsuya this is delicious." He managed between bites as he savored the scrumptious flavor of the food, and the delectable smile adorning his lover's lips. It was a long road they had followed. With many bumps and bruises along the way. They had lost a lot, but they had gained just as much if not more. Contented Chihaya took another bite of the stir-fry that had been made just for him watching the light of true happiness glow from his lover's eyes. This was one cooking lesson he would never forget. 

The End


End file.
